memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Vulcan
The Battle of Vulcan took place in 2381 during the Borg Invasion of 2381 in the orbit of Vulcan, between the forces of the United Federation of Planets and the Borg Collective, when two Borg cubes attempted to assimilate Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. It took place at the same time as the attacks on Andoria, Tellar, Coridan III, Qo'noS, and Beta Rigel. The Borg would become immune to the transphasic torpedoes during these battles. Although the battle resulted in significant casualties for Starfleet, the fleet was more prepared to fight the Borg, and both cubes were destroyed. Prelude The third major Borg incursion into Federation space began in February 2381, when 7,461 Borg ships poured out of the subspace tunnels of the Azure Nebula. Deep Space 9 detected two Borg vessels entering Federation space. Captain Jean-Luc Picard was immediately informed when it was determined the cube was on a direct course for Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. A Starfleet fleet was assembled in the Vulcan sector in an attempt to intercept the two cubes from reaching Earth. The Battle A Borg fleet composed of ten cubes was formed and sent to eradicate the population of Vulcan. The cubes engaged the fleet soon after. The conflict was broadcast on Starfleet frequency 1780. Approaching at speeds exceeding warp nine, the cube broadcast its familiar itany: "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile". The fleet opened fire, but to minimal effect. The defense perimeter was quickly shattered, with numerous ships being damaged by the Borg cube. The fleet was unable to stop the cubes at the outskirts of the Vulcan system and pursued the cube all the way to the orbit of Vulcan itself. However, by that time, reinforcements had arrived, carrying with them the new transphasic torpedoes. The Federation starships USS'' Atlas'', the [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]], and the USS Defiant engaged the fleet first by firing several transphasic torpedoes, destroying two cubes, and damaging a third. The fleet fired again, but the Borg had already adapted. Captain Bateson ordered his ship to back away from the Borg armada. The USS Billings then placed a reserve wing of ships to on a collision course with the Borg cubes. The tactic proved pointless as they were all destroyed and the Borg ships proceeded to begin firing on Vulcan. However, by this time, the fleet had had succeeded in dealing heavy damage to both cubes. Bateson rallied the fleet for one final attack on the Borg fleet. The Intrepid fired quantum and photon torpedoes at the Borg after the Borg had adapted to the transphasic torpedoes. The weapons impact were witness by T'Lana in the Forge, as she watched a multi-megaton blast race toward her, she determined the blast would reach her in 6.2 seconds. Eventually, Erika Hernandez took temporary control of the Borg Collective and ordered them fight among each other causing the destruction of large numbers of ships. The Borg Queen regained control and ordered the drones to regenerate. Upon watching the Borg armada go inactive, Bateson ordered the surviving ships to destroy the Borg. Elsewhere, the Borg armadas were also routed. Starships at the Battle of Vulcan The following is a partial list of Federation starships that fought in the battle. *[[USS Atlas (NCC-76231)|USS Atlas]] (NCC-76231) :: ''Sovereign'' class *[[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-724656-A) ::: ''Sovereign'' class *[[USS Daedalus (NCC-729631)|USS Daedalus]] (NCC-729631) ::: ''Daedalus'' class *[[USS Apollo (NCC-32704)|USS Apollo]]'' ''(NCC-32704) :: ''Daedalus'' class *USS Gemini (NCC-1938-D) ::: ''Sovereign'' class * USS Kelvin (NCC-0514-C) ::: Nebula class * USS Endeavor ''(NCC-15105) ::: [[Excelsior class|''Excelsior class]] * USS Yorktown ''(NCC-1615-C) ''Galaxy class *[[USS Bozeman (NCC-1941-A)|USS Bozeman]] (NCC-1941-A) ''Sovereign'' class *[[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] (NCC-74656) Intrepid class *USS Defiant (NCC-74205) Defiant class Category:Battles